Light In Your Eyes
by Wallflower513
Summary: Cassie is a watcher that has been running from the government agency division for most of her life. That is until she pops onto SHIELD's radar.
1. Introduction

Cassie stood in the middle of the marketplace, sketching her latest vision in her small sketchbook. It was of a man, a man with an eye patch and clearly from some government agency. She could only hope to god that the agency wasn't Division. Division was the agency she- and many other psychics- had been fighting and hiding from, over the past 50- 60 years. Division was solely dedicated to hunting down psychics and taking them in for testing, often injecting them with a drug to boost their abilities. The only problem was there was only one person to survive the injection. Her name was Kira and Cassie had helped her early that year when she'd escaped from Division's labs. Cassie pushed her memories of those days into the back of her head. "_I'm done fighting them, it wasn't worth almost dying."_ She thought to herself. Even though she knew if the opportunity arose she would fight against the agency that had killed her mother.

Cassie pushed her sketch book into her bag to get it out of her hands, and she looked around the marketplace looking for any place that seemed like the food might be somewhat decent. In the end she settled on a small outdoor restaurant. She sat down and a man working in the kitchen leaned over towards her.

"Anything I can get for you little lady?" he asked her in broken English.

"Mm, something with shrimp in it."

The man nodded and proceeded to throw some noddle's into a pot on the stove along with a few shrimp. The cook handed her a bowl a few seconds later.

"Thank you" she mumble , too immersed in how wonderful it smelled. She quickly ate and left a few dollars on the table for her meal and left in search of someone who would sell her some alcohol. She'd learned early on that if she wanted to get really clear visions, she needed to be fairly drunk. She ended up walking around in vain. The man who usually sold her liquor store was closed. She sighed as she felt another vision coming on. It was the man with the eye patch again. They talking to him about, and she was holding up a gun. The vision was gone as fast as it came. Cassie shook her head, irritated that she couldn't get a better understanding of what was going to happen. She pulled her sketchbook out a drew a loose picture of what she'd seen.

She slid her book into her bag and stood against a wall looking out on the mass of people walking by her. when she saw him, the man from her visions, the one with the eye patch. Cassie felt petrified with fear, he looked exactly like the agents from Division did. She swiftly pulled her handgun from her bag, and slid into the crowd, trying to remain concealed and away from him. She waited to slip out of the crowd until she thought she'd lost the man. Eventually she emerged from the mass of people and walked into a small alley between some of the warehouses that Hong Kong seemed to have masses of. The second she stepped into the alley, Cassie knew she'd made the wrong choice. This was the place she'd seen in her vision, the place where the man and her were going to cross each other. Cassie quickly whipped around, to run from the alley. But there at the end of her path, stood the man. She quickly raised her gun, even though she was shaking, yelled,

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 1

The man stepped towards her, raising his hands to show he didn't have a weapon. However Cassie knew just because he was unarmed, it didn't mean he couldn't harm her.

"Who are you?" Cassie repeated again, quieter this time, now that he was closer.

"Brave little girl, aren't we?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"Tell me who you are or so help me god I'll shoot you."

He laughed a bit, surprised at how bold she was.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative"

He looked down at the gun Cassie was holding towards him and nodded.

"_Can_ we talk about this, without involving guns?"

Cassie lowered her gun, but kept it out. She still didn't trust the man, Fury.

"SHIELD..? And what is that exactly, the 'Avenger initiative?"

He chuckled to himself, as if he was amused at how she spat out her words like daggers.

"We're a group of people that deal with special cases, like yours Cassie. We've had recent dealings with the agency people like you are at war with- Division, correct? And received reports from your.. recent relations with them. SHEILD thinks you could be a valuable asset. You could help save people from them, Cassie. People like your mother." His eyes softened when he mentioned Cassie's mother. As if to show that he was sympathizing with her.

Cassie's eyes snapped shut as one of her visions took over her sight. She saw flashes of different people, a man with a shield, one dressed in a red metal suit, a man and a woman dressed in tight black and another man with glasses, wearing a purple shirt. Her eyes flittered open to person in front of her for only a second before another vision took her from the present. This time it was of two men, one in a sort of armor, with a hammer in hand, the other was dressed in green and black, and his eyes were staring straight into her, and for the first time in one of her visions she heard something. It was the man in green, and he'd just quietly whispered her name.

Abandoning her thoughts of protecting herself, Cassie dropped her gun onto the ground, in an attempt to pull her sketchbook out of her bag and to put her visions onto paper. She had quickly sketched most of the people she saw in her book before she remembered that she wasn't alone. She looked up and saw that Fury was still there, and he was staring at her questioningly.

"What did you see?" He asked, as he made his way nearer to her.

She quickly stepped back from him as he came closer. "What's it to you?"

Fury rolled his eyes.

"Your hostility is unnecessary. I'm not here to hurt you."

Cassie thought over his words before she carefully handed him her sketchbook.

"That's what I saw. It was just glimpses of people. I can't tell you any more than that."

Fury flipped through her pictures, stopping on the one she'd drawn of the two men, the one with the hammer and the man in green.

"What did you see about them?" he asked turning the sketchbook towards her , so she could see what he was referring to. "Nothing, I just saw them. I heard green one said my name, but other than that, there was nothing special. Why what's your beef with them?"

Fury nodded his head, deliberating if he should tell her. "His name is Loki. He's responsible for the destruction of New York. It's vital SHIELD learns everything we can about him."

Shock hit Cassie like a wave. So this is the man who had brought an army into New York. She'd heard from a fellow psychic about the "Extraterrestrial invasion."

"Well what do I have to do with him? I've never seen anything that doesn't have to do with me in some way." She asked, curious to know more about him.  
"Come with me Cassie and you'll be able to figure that out for yourself."

* * *

So how is everyone liking it so far? and by the way reviews make me write faster :D


	3. Chapter 2

"So, how are you liking Stark Tower?" Cassie heard as turned around to see who had walked up behind her.

"It's a.. It's different, but I'm not complaining." Cassie replied as she looked over the woman speaking to her, another new person, someone else to learn about. She thought, though Cassie had a vision of her with Tony a few nights ago, so she had a fairly educated guess as to whom she was "You're Pepper right?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, I'm guessing Tony told you about me?"

Cassie smiled as she spoke, "No, not exactly. I knew about you before I talked to him. However he did tell me to watch out for an 'intimidating ginger.' I'm guessing that's a pet name of yours?"

Pepper grimaced as Cassie spoke of Tony's name for her. "Yes, it's one of many. The man isn't known for his charm."

Cassie threw her head back in a laugh. "Yes, I can tell. When Tony first learned of my visions, he followed me around asking me all sorts of strange questions. " Cassie shuddered, Tony had been rather crude in what he had asked her. There were things Cassie _did not _want to know about what he did in bed.

Pepper had a puzzled look on her face, "Visions?" she asked "Of what?"

"Oh!" Cassie gasped "Sorry, I thought you knew. Um I'm a watcher, so I get visions of the future. That's part of why SHIELD brought me in… I think."

Pepper nodded her head as Cassie spoke. She knew that Fury had spoken about bringing in psychics to help fight alongside the Avengers, but she felt it wasn't ethical bringing Cassie in, she couldn't be more than at least 15, though she looked like she could be about 12. Pepper furrowed her brow as she tried to figure why SHIELD had chosen her.

"Um, how old are you Cassie?"

"I'm 13, why do you ask?" Cassie replied indignantly. She didn't like it when people asked how old she was. She figured that the reason Pepper asked was because she thought Cassie was too young to be fighting. The corner of her lip twitched up as she thought about how she would react.

Pepper felt taken aback with how Cassie spat out her words. She turned to so unfriendly towards her.

"I was just wondering, why SHIELD wanted you for the job. I mean surely there are other psychics, older ones that are more skilled…." She trailed off as Cassie gave her a death glare.

She stuck her chin out as she spoke to Pepper. "SHIELD brought me in because I've had more experience than just about any other watcher in fighting Division, I'll have you know. Another reason is because other than my mother I'm the best watcher around. I get more and clearer visions than most watchers. And before you ask why I'm here and not my mother it's because Division has her. Otherwise she would probably be here too." Cassie quickly turned on her heel and walked out of the door, leaving Pepper with a shocked and offended look on her face.

In the break for the hallway Cassie made she somehow managed to hid the slick floor at just the right angle, to slide into the wall opposite her and land flat on her back. Down the hallway she heard someone laughing, probably from the spectacle she had just made of herself.

"Cass, I swear you are the human embodiment of a white crayon." She whipped her head around to see Tony Stark clapping his hands and laughing at her fall. He walked over to her, offering a hand to help her up. She accepted and Tony pulled her up in one swift, smooth movement.

"You ok, or am I going to have to call a medic in to make sure you haven't destroyed the rest of your brain cells?" he teased her. Before Cassie had a chance to say the sassy response that was hanging on the tip of her tongue, Director Fury walked into the hall. "Mr. Stark, please refrain from harassing my watcher. She is a move valuable person in the agency than you currently are." Cassie stuck her tongue out a Tony, as he tweaked her nose.

"Now Miss Holmes, if you would please follow me, I have to debrief you and a few other agents. It seems as if we have one of your.. friends here, and they have something that could be used to fight against Division."


	4. Chapter 3

Several hours later Cassie, Director Fury and Agent Hill all piled out of the standard government black sedan. For reasons undisclosed to Cassie they had to drive clear out to SHIELD's base just to debrief her. They were met by Agent Coulson who showed them into the large main building that occupied the base. Agent Coulson the only agent that Cassie has come to like and slightly trust. The rest of the agents she'd met where cold towards her and seemed to forget that she was actually a human being; not just a piece in their life-sized puzzle. She offered Coulson a small smile and he nodded in response before he started talking to Fury.

Cassie rolled her eyes, not caring what was being said and wondered off looking at what the base could possibly hold for her. She didn't realize how far off she'd gone before she'd reached what certainly appeared to be a huge training base. Cassie poked around; looking at the various guns, arrows, and bows and ran her fingers over the wall that held the weapons on it. She amused herself picking up a bow and trying to fit an arrow in it. Cassie tried to shoot it, but quickly gave up at her horrible aim. She'd never had a good eye for a target. She quickly shelved the arrow and bow, before wandering around the rest of the room.

She ended up clear at the other end of the room before there was another object that caught her eye. It was a hammer sitting on a small stand that looked built specifically for it. And it was without a doubt, the largest hammer she'd ever seen in her life, and it was decorated with symbols she recognized as runes. She knew other watchers that occasionally used runes to help them with their visions, but she was too impatient to learn about them, so she didn't understand what the runes stood for. She grasped the handle of the hammer, and tried to pick it up, finding only that it was the heaviest thing she had ever encountered. Cassie had expected it to be heavy, but never for a second thought that she couldn't lift it. She tried again, placing her foot on the stand to help her. Groaning in protest she could not get the hammer to budge. She let out an irritated growl as she gave up on picking up the hammer.

She rapidly twisted around as she heard a thunderous laugh from the other end of the room, and saw an tremendously tall, blonde man stand in the door way watching her feeble attempts at picking up the hammer. She felt blood rush up to her cheeks as he approached her.

"Having trouble lifting Mjölnir, are we?" he asked teasing her.

"No I was not! I just decided I didn't want to pick it up."

He threw his head back into laugher at her retort to him. "Don't feel bad miss, I'm the only one that has been able to lift it." He said as he reached the stand and picked up the hammer effortlessly.

"Ooo, aren't we special?" Cassie shot back.

His face looked befuddled at her unfriendliness towards him.

"I didn't mean to offend you lady..?"

"Cassie."

"Lady Cassie." He apologized to her.

Cassie was about to shoot off another feisty comment as Agent Coulson walked into the room.

"Ah, Cassie! There you are." He said once he'd caught sight of her. His eyes uneasily settled on the man standing next to her "And I see you've met Thor."

He shook his head as he finished speaking "Well, Cassie come with me. Director Fury wants you in the conference room, now." He nodded his head towards Thor, acknowledging him, and proceeded to escort Cassie to the conference room.

"So how was your stay at Stark Tower?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Uh, well it was ok. Tony's a riot, though he can be an ass." Coulson laughed as Cassie referred to Tony as an ass

"I think sometimes, calling him an ass is an understatement. "

They laughed nervously for a few second as the silence took over again. Neither of them were great at making idle chit-chat. They walked that way for several uncomfortable minutes before they reached the conference room.

"Ah here we are" he said as he pushed open a door for Cassie.

She walked in and heard the door thud shut behind her. She looked over the room before her eyes finally settled on a woman that was sitting on the far end of the table that took over most of the room.

"Kira" she whispered as all eyes turned to her.

"Cassie!" Kira yelled as she made her way over to Cassie, pulling her into a tight hug. Cassie stiffened against her embrace. Kira and she had never been very friendly, so her sudden display of affection toward her seemed odd to say the least.

She let Cassie go as she felt her go rigid against her.

"I'm.. sorry, You're the first familiar face I've seen in.. so long."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Care to elaborate on that?" she questioned.

Kira opened her mouth to answer, but Fury cut her off before she could get the words out of her mouth.

"You will have time to speak later, right now there are more pressing matters at hand."

* * *

So I was curious just how many of you would like to see Nick appear in this story?


	5. Chapter 4

Cassie sat in a chair twirling her hair around a finger. Being a watcher she already knew most of what was being said. Occasionally she would point something out or add to a statement but mostly kept quiet. That was until one sentence from Kira caught her ear.

"What about Nick?" Cassie barked out as she stood up and slammed her hand down on the table in front of her.

"He.. Division has him, Cassie. They took him and me in at the same time." Cassie's mouth fell open. She knew Nick better than just about anyone. She should have been able seen it.

"And.. and you just left him there? While you escaped?" Cassie shouted at her, the words wounding Kira more than any blade could. Tears formed in Kira's eyes as Cassie continued shouting at her.

"You don't think I feel bad enough as it is out this? We were separated, Cassie. I couldn't find Nick. I tried, believe me I tried. But I had to make a choice to leave without him."

Cassie fell back into her chair with a look of disbelief on her face. She felt angry and distraught, though she wasn't sure if her anger was directed more towards Kira then to herself. She was angry Nick had been left behind, but somehow she was more upset with the fact she, Cassie the supposedly great watcher, had not been able to see it.

The room was so silent you could have heard a pen drop. Eventually Director Fury broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we have matters of more importance to converse then if Kira could have been able to save Nick. Right now it is more critical that we find a way to break him and other psychics out of Divisions labs. Kira, you said they were going to be testing their drug on him in a few months. Correct?"

Kira nodded her head. "Yes, they were going to start trials with more of the drug they gave me the first time around. To see if it would actually work or if I.. I just got lucky."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose as he went on. "Cassie, can you listen in more intently now, to see if our plans to get into Division might work out." Cassie raised her eyebrows at him. So that is why he wanted her here, too see what might work. Cassie shrugged as she spoke. "If you figure out a plan, I'll know. I don't have to hear it to be able to see if it will work. Can I leave now?"

Fury nodded his head. "Do as you please Miss Holmes. Just report back if you see anything of importance." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Will do Captain" she said as she made her way through the door.

Cassie headed down the hallway, turning around several times before she gave up and accepted she didn't remember the way she came from. She somehow ended up in a part of Stark Tower that she hadn't been in before. She ended up in a hallway with a door that had a passcode lock on it. Curious to what was behind the door she reached out and touched the keypad. Instantly she saw Agent Coulson typing in the passcode, one of the benefits to being a watcher. She quickly typed in the passcode and slid in through the door way. She made a mental note to be gone in a few hours if there was something interesting. Agent Coulson would be coming in sometime soon. She pressed the door closed as quietly as she could manage, when she heard a cold voice come from behind her.

"Cassandra, how nice of you to drop by."

Cassie whipped around to see who the voice had come from and she came face to face with the man she had first seen when she'd come up Nick Fury and many times after coming to Stark Tower. The man in green. Cassie leaned back from him. "How do you know my name?" the man let out a bone-chilling laugh, "Oh I have my ways." He told her.

Cassie stepped back trying to put more distance in between them. "Who are you?" The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? It should be obvious to someone with second-sight." Cassie looked taken aback. How did he know about her.. ability? Cassie trying to put up a tough act said, "I've seen you, it's not like I have no idea who you are. I just don't know you name, or how the hell you know who I am." The man let out another chilling laugh. "Well, that is disappointing. Cassandra, though seeing as how I know who you are it's only fair you know who I am." He flashed a wicked smile as he spoke. "I am Loki, of Asgard."


End file.
